ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Love Found
Elliot is locked up in a warehouse for Queen Vixion's pickup, in a few hours. Even though Reia has a mission to complete, she officially decided to stay with Kiva and helping her rebuilding her courage against emotion. MJ: Peter, time to go Spider-Man. Peter: Yeah, be right back. Reia: Tell me, what are things you can't stand? Kiva: Well, I haven't told you about this yet, but...I get stressed out easily. Reia: Depression? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Let that feeling go, Kiva. It's holding your heart back. Kiva: I know. I'm trying, but no matter how hard I try, events like this make me cry. - Reia used two fingers and place a magic spell on Kiva. Kiva: What..? Reia: Relax. I just placed a melody spell on you. For now on, your heart resigns happy memories of your journeys. I...just want you to be happy about yourself. That's all. Kiva: Oh... Does it work? Reia: It should. I used it on myself once when...you found me in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kiva: Gosh... (That time when she lost Shon and Bluu!) Okay. - Kiva used her new spell and feels better within herself instantly. Natalie: Pete, Reia- Grace didn't mean for this to happen. - Reia sees that the warehouse is locked up and either Terra or Kiva can open it. Reia: Grace wanted to save nature, didn't she? Natalie: Yeah, why? Reia: I want to honor her wish. I'm going to save Elliot. Kiva: I'm coming with you. - Reia only smiled. Reia: There's a spot on the roof, we can use it to get in. Kiva: Okay. - Suddenly, Jack came into the room. Jack: Natalie... I need you to wait here with Pete for a minute, okay? Natalie: What's going to happen to Elliot? Jack: I don't know, but I'm going to go find out, okay? I just need you to stay here. Okay? Will you stay here for me? Natalie: Okay. Jack: Thank you, sweetie. - Jack left as Grace walked in. Grace: Pete, let's fix this. I promise. - Betrayed, Pete didn't respond and Grace leaves. Also, Peter, who suited up as Spider-Man, came in. Reia: Spidey, can you use your webs to launch Kiva to the open spot, over there? Spider-Man: Sounds easy enough. Kiva: Wonderful. - Grace went into the warehouse and Elliot was frightened, which caught everyone's attention. Pete: What are they doing to him? Natalie: They're trying to find out what he is and where he came from. And why they've never seen him before. Reia: Multiple questions..raised in thought. MJ: Exactly. Pete: He came from the woods, just like I did. Why can't they just let us go? We'll go away. We'll never see anybody again. It'll be just like it used to be. Reia: The truth is, Pete, we want to see you again. - Grace touched Elliot's fur, which has gotten from less green to more green. But before Reia and the others can get into the warehouse, multiple police cars came by, surrounding the warehouse. Talwyn: Surrounded by cops and workers.. I'm guessing the front door is not an option here. Reia: Agreed. Kiva: We could try sneak around the crowd and launch from the back. Reia: Are you into stealth? Kiva: Yeah. As long as we don't get caught. Why you ask? Reia: ..Just curious. Kiva: Oh, okay. Pete: Let's go. - Reia and the others sneak around the warehouse and into the back, while Natalie and Pete used a different path to get inside. Spider-Man shoots his web as a catapult. Spider-Man: Who's up first? Kiva: I'll go first. - Spider-Man slings Kiva into the open spot and Reia catched her before she lands on Elliot. Reia also caught MJ before she lands. The rest fly through. At the same time, both Pete and Natalie are inside the warehouse too. Pete rushed towards Elliot. Pete: Elliot, are you okay? Reia: MJ, find the keys to the truck. ???: Intruders!!! - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and only Pixie Dark showed up. Category:Scenes